


Сильная сторона

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Jens_S



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Coda, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, Episode: s02e04 Mirror Mirror, M/M, Mirror Universe, PWP, S&M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jens_S/pseuds/Jens_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Типа вырезанной сцены из эпизода "Mirror, Mirror", с некоторыми допущениями (у Кирка и его группы было немного больше времени).<br/>Спок наносит капитану "личный визит" в тот момент, когда тот обнаруживает у себя в каюте Марлену Моро. POV миррор!Спока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сильная сторона

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Йенсом (http://jakedale.diary.ru)

  
**Сильная сторона**

* * *

Коммандер Спок склонился над консолью, ожидая результатов повторной проверки. Он уже обработал всю имеющуюся информацию о возможных последствиях ионного шторма, в частности – о влиянии оного на базовое устройство механизма транспортатора, и в данный момент проводил сравнительный анализ психического состояния капитана Кирка и его десантной группы с учетом отклонений в их поведении в последние несколько часов. 

У него не было возможности пронаблюдать вблизи поведение коммандера Скотта, доктора МакКоя и лейтенанта Ухуры, но он обладал достаточными (приватными, в том числе) знаниями о капитане Джеймсе Т. Кирке, чтобы экстраполировать данные в пределах допустимой погрешности. По возвращении с поверхности планеты капитан Кирк вел себя нелогично относительно намеченного штабом курса действий, и это беспокоило коммандера Спока по ряду причин, далеко не все из которых несли профессиональный характер.

Было бы недальновидно предположить, что лишь ему одному показались неожиданными новые приказы, и Спок принял решение проверить сложившуюся гипотезу прежде, чем начальник охраны и прочие конкуренты на капитанское кресло воспользуются очевидным послаблением нынешнего командования. 

Самым удобным и быстрым на данный момент способом осуществить задуманное был «личный визит» капитану, поскольку за два часа до первого контакта с Халканским Советом Спок получил условный намек: «Когда я вернусь, отпразднуем очередную яркую победу Империи, коммандер?» («Личными визитами» Джеймс Кирк называл их нередкие свидания, включающие в себя половой акт, и Спок считал этот термин уместным.)

– Компьютер, запрос. Местонахождение капитана.

– Его каюта, сэр. 

– Доктор МакКой или коммандер Скотт с ним?

– Нет. Лейтенант Марлена Моро также присутствует в каюте капитана.

Эта женщина. 

Спок осознавал ее функциональность в сложившейся ситуации, но излишне откровенное поведение лейтенанта раздражало его: та полностью осознавала суть своей позиции, и подобное превышение полномочий, по мнению Спока, стоило бы примерно наказать. Однако капитан, однажды спасший ей жизнь, доверял ей; Спок находил глубину этого доверия крайне нелогичной. Так или иначе, он научился использовать женщину капитана в своих целях – и профессиональных, и личных. В частности, он получал большое удовлетворение от демонстрации женщине истинного положения вещей, и замечал, что Джеймс особенно податлив после демонстраций: щиты, довольно-таки умело сконструированные человеческим мозгом, становились практически прозрачными.

Воспоминание о предыдущем личном визите вызвало закономерное возбуждение, и Спок по пути на пятую палубу занялся проработкой стратегии на тот случай, если гипотеза окажется верной. Было бы логично произвести слияние сознаний сразу – вероятность того, что этот, очевидно более слабый духом, капитан Кирк окажет какое-либо сопротивление, стремилась к нулю. Но Споку хотелось сначала удовлетворить научное и физиологическое любопытство. Как отреагирует человек, которого угнетает даже наблюдение за насилием, если его привычным движением возьмут за горло и поставят на колени? 

Достигнув нужной двери, Спок не стал сигналить о своем появлении – сразу ввел код, известный лишь ему и Джеймсу, и услышал окончание фразы лейтенанта Моро:

– …вы не готовитесь, капитан? Разве вы не планировали провести этот вечер с мистером Споком?

– Капитан, я полагаю, я вовремя, – объявил он, стоило дверям закрыться за ним. Он мгновенно проанализировал открывшуюся картину. Наряд лейтенанта Моро, как и ее позиция относительно капитана, указывали на верность гипотезы Спока: наблюдательная женщина, к ее чести, повела себя безупречно логично – не преминула воспользоваться выпавшим шансом. – Пройдемте в спальню, сэр.

Джеймс Кирк в течение нескольких секунд выглядел почти растерянным. Насколько Споку было известно, все члены экипажа, способные уловить нерешительность капитана, в данный момент находились в его каюте. Кем бы ни был этот человек, Спок высоко оценил его способность держать лицо. 

Он посмотрел на лейтенанта Моро в упор, дождался, пока та отведет взгляд; не скрывая раздражения, она уселась за стол и дотянулась до колоды игральных карт. Капитан проследил за ее движениями, оглядел поверхность стола, будто в поисках чего-то, что должно было там быть, но («в этой реальности», – подумал Спок) отсутствовало.

– Да… Да. Конечно, мистер Спок, – наконец ответил он, широким жестом пропуская коммандера в спальный отсек.

«Конечно, мистер Спок». Если бы Спок не был приверженцем поиска неопровержимых доказательств любой, даже самой тривиальной, теории, он мог бы уже на этом этапе эксперимента объявить свою гипотезу несомненно верной. Его Джеймс никогда не отвечал подобным образом на предложение перейти к сексуальному акту.

– Не покидайте каюту, лейтенант Моро, – предупредил Спок, не оборачиваясь. – Не забывайте о своих обязанностях.

Он передумал добавлять оскорбительный эпитет в адрес женщины – было очевидно, что эта версия капитана Кирка воспримет его нежелательным образом. У Спока в распоряжении было примерно сорок минут – именно столько, по его расчетам, требовалось коммандеру Скотту для завершения перенастройки энергетических систем корабля с целью восстановления эффектов ионного шторма. Самоанализ эмоционального и физического состояния показывал, что Спок определенно был в настроении... Поиграть. По крайней мере, так выразился бы Джеймс. 

Если бы Джеймс его вселенной сейчас был здесь, сексуальной игрой акт не ограничился бы, но Спок, хотя и находил неисчерпаемую жестокость капитана привлекательной, предпочитал ей жесткий контроль над жертвой. Первое же прикосновение – Спок почти по-дружески положил руку капитану на плечо, переступая порог спального отсека – отдалось эмоциями по телепатической нити, причем капитан, по-видимому, совершенно не почувствовал вторжения в свое мысленное пространство: напротив, тактильный контакт немного расслабил его.

Эту реакцию Спок нашел крайне интересной. Множество причин прокрутилось в голове за полторы секунды: возможный характер отношений этого Кирка и альтернативной копии его самого, от дружбы до едва ли не супружеской связи. Уровень доверия, выказываемый капитаном на чистейшем физическом уровне, был беспрецедентно высок, учитывая, что тот находился в чужеродном пространстве. Вселенные располагались очень близко друг к другу, по крайней мере, по течению времени и событий; можно было предположить, что там, как и здесь, катализатором к переводу отношений на новый уровень послужил его развод с Т'Принг. Но если чужой Джеймс таков, каков там он сам? Использование вулканцем капитана в целях выживания представлялось весьма маловероятным. 

Факт: альтернативный Джеймс Т. Кирк осознает, что он находится во враждебной вселенной. Факт: альтернативный Джеймс Т. Кирк не осознает, что Спок его вычислил. Запрос: до демонстрации каких реакций его можно довести, не раскрывая второго факта? Между прочим, поразительно (и несколько унизительно), что мягкосердечная версия капитана недооценила его способности.

Спок позволил этой мысли распалить себя сильнее.

Стоило дверям замкнуться за спиной, он молниеносно перешел в нападение: удерживая капитана в сантиметре от нужной до парализующего захвата точки, он бросил ставшее неуклюжим от шока тело на постель лицом вниз и прижался сверху так, чтобы человек сразу почувствовал его эрекцию. Колено между ног, второй рукой – фиксировать запястья; привычные движения, направленные на нейтрализацию сопротивления – его капитан, его вспыльчивый Джеймс, не любил, когда в постели играли вполсилы, и Спок не видел причин менять тактику сейчас. 

– Ты выглядишь готовым, – спокойно сказал он всклокоченному затылку. – Проверим.

Джеймс дернулся несколько раз, отчаянно забился в прочном захвате, но довольно быстро прекратил попытки вырваться – Спок мысленно похвалил его за решение экономить энергию. 

– Спок. Стой, – тихо выдохнул Джеймс. Спок с любопытством замер, прислушиваясь. – Не сегодня, Спок, – произнес Джеймс, стараясь успокоить дыхание. – У меня нет времени.

Спок невольно почувствовал возрастающее уважение к чужому Кирку. По-видимому, обе версии капитана обладали способностью молниеносно ориентироваться в экстремальных обстоятельствах; его капитан, осознав беспомощность физическую, также перешел бы к попытке договориться на словах. Спок помедлил долю секунды: отпустить? подыграть? напугать? исследовать? 

Когда его Джеймс не хотел секса, он начинал отчаянно сопротивляться. Когда его Джеймс хотел секса, он также начинал отчаянно сопротивляться. Спок лишь телепатически мог уловить истинную природу его желания, но действовать согласно ему означало признаться в том, что ментальные щиты человека не так прочны, как кажутся, поэтому Спок поступал одинаково в обоих случаях: просто брал его, следя, впрочем, чтобы акт обязательно закончился оргазмом для принимающей стороны. Этого удавалось легко добиться и в первом, и во втором случае, что искренне забавляло Спока.

Физиологически этот Джеймс ничем не отличался от хорошо знакомой Споку версии. К тому же, показная смелость возбуждала едва ли не сильнее, чем привычные игры в сопротивление: Спок всегда наслаждался ломкой жертвы, хотя никому, даже капитану, не признавался в этом.

– Данный вид провокации даже менее логичен, чем многие другие, что ты когда-либо использовал, Джеймс, – заключил он, сдвигая пальцы на плече еще на три миллиметра к опасной точке. – Мы оба знаем, что ты никогда не приглашаешь меня в свою спальню без цели. А теперь, будь добр, не шевелись примерно семь секунд, мне нужно расстегнуть брюки.

Спок всегда находил действенное подтверждение словам весьма стимулирующим для человека – он прицельно потерся готовым к соитию членом вверх-вниз, параллельно прислушиваясь к отголоскам незащищенных эмоций. Читать чужого капитана было легко в принципе, но теперь, когда Спок обратил на его ментальное состояние более пристальное внимание, он обнаружил занимательную деталь: Джеймс Кирк испытывал замешательство. Он не ощущал сильного страха потому, что страх перебивали другие эмоции, сопровождающие, как правило... Хмм. Спок наклонился на сантиметр к вспотевшей шее: верно. Пока несильный, но очевидный для обостренного вулканского обоняния аромат возбуждения. Интересно.

– Спок, – простонал вдруг Джеймс, откровенно подаваясь бедрами назад. – Мне не нужно тебя провоцировать, я и так знаю, как ты меня хочешь, но… Но сейчас есть более важные дела.

«Я и так знаю, как ты меня хочешь». Поразительно. Ни разу даже в мыслях его Джеймс не произносил этого слова – их отношения, хотя и завязались при экстремальных обстоятельствах, основывались в равной степени на нужде в разрядке и удовлетворении потребности удерживать баланс контроля между командующими офицерами Флота. Позволить капитану догадаться о глубокой к нему привязанности Спок не мог под угрозой смерти.

Мягкое, теплое тело расслабилось под ним, и Спок непроизвольно поднял бровь. Он не ожидал, что этот человек так быстро и резко смирится с нынешним положением вещей; видимо, альтернативный Джеймс оказался таким же рабом своих физических желаний, как его собственный. Разница заключалась в следующем: этот Джеймс разбирался в реакциях своего организма (удивительно, но факт) намного лучше. И отлично умел ими управлять – скорее всего, благодаря завышенной самооценке и отсутствию типичного для высокопоставленного Имперца недоверия к потенциальному сексуальному партнеру. Следовательно, с определенной долей вероятности можно заключить, что капитан способен вызывать возбуждение усилием воли, контролировать его и использовать для достижения цели.

Какова ваша цель, капитан Кирк?

Он терял терпение. Углубление ментальной связи было не лучшим решением, понял он: этот Кирк, несмотря на открытость, был сильнее, увереннее, заражал бурной яркостью эмоций, как вирус Пси-2000. Споку хотелось взять его целиком, тело и разум, что неизбежно повлекло бы ответное падение щитов. Какова вероятность, что чужой капитан рассчитывает именно на это? Вряд ли подобное поведение можно объяснить банальной смесью физического желания и стремления любой ценой найти выход из безвыходной ситуации. Спок привык, что люди Империи по умолчанию ожидают предательства со стороны окружающих.

– Вы сами отложили уничтожение халканцев на двенадцать часов, капитан, – напомнил он. По-прежнему удерживая запястья Джеймса, он убрал руку с точки захвата и дотянулся до высокого форменного сапога, расстегнул его: тайный нож, без которого Джеймс не покидал каюты, оказался на месте. Пришлось отодвинуться, чтобы рассечь тугие брюки по шву, и приложить усилия, чтобы избежать искушения проехаться острием и по гладкой коже. Аккуратно припрятав нож себе в сапог (выработанный рефлекс: ни в коем случае нельзя оставлять оружие вблизи Джеймса), он почти бездумно погладил кончиками двух пальцев между ягодиц. 

Туго, тепло, и ни следа позавчерашней экзекуции. Что и требовалось доказать. Тем не менее, недооценивать этого Джеймса было опасно – как и любого человека, любого хищника, загнанного в ловушку.

– Нужна смазка или масло, – обманчиво-хриплым голосом сказал Кирк. – У меня есть… В ванной.

И это – все? Спок разочарованно хмыкнул и предпочел проигнорировать очевидный и бессмысленный отвлекающий маневр. 

Он уже впустил в себя яростную жажду, неизбежно сопровождающую секс с капитаном. Иногда, в тех случаях, когда он причинял Джеймсу особенно сильную боль сухим проникновением, ему казалось, что он слышит отголоски диких выкриков спаривающихся вулканских воинов древности, сам становится одним из них и олицетворяет каждого в отдельности. Он упивался тем, что этот человек, пробуждая в нем настоящего вулканца, нивелирует слабую часть его сущности. Проклятая философия логики, от которой Спок не мог позволить себе отступить! Если бы мирный Вулкан не пал, возможно, Спок владел бы Джеймсом в ином смысле, чем сейчас.

Неважно.

Сейчас ему хотелось проверить, что победит: искусственное возбуждение или естественный страх жертвы, и он нарочито медленно, чтобы Джеймс услышал и опознал звук, расстегнул брюки. Как бы ни было сильно желание немедля овладеть им, он помнил о данном себе обещании как следует изучить этого человека.

– У тебя была возможность подготовиться или отменить нашу встречу, – сказал он. – Ты знаешь, что я не собираюсь тратить время на бессмысленные действия. Два варианта, Джеймс: ты подготовишь себя сам, на моих глазах, или примешь меня сразу.

Джеймс поколебался. 

– Я сам, – сказал он, пытаясь пошевелить руками. – Но для этого тебе придется меня отпустить.

– Разумеется, – Спок ослабил хватку на запястьях и отступил на шаг. – На кровать. На четвереньки. Не пытайся сопротивляться или раздеваться далее.

Отчасти ему хотелось развернуть Джеймса лицом к себе, чтобы тот увидел его возбужденным, но ему не требовалось следить за выражением лица, чтобы считывать эмоции, а такой ракурс предлагал гораздо более интересный вид. Спок почти слышал, как человек мысленно просчитывает шансы на побег: свободные руки – плюс, малое расстояние между ним и противником – минус; если ударить ногой, не разворачиваясь – ожидает ли противник нападения с этой стороны?.. 

– Джеймс, я слежу за тобой, – насмешливо оборвал Спок, раздумывая, стоит ли предложить Джеймсу ультразвуковой зонд, которым он обычно пользовался для быстрой подготовки его тела к гигиеничному проникновению. Нет, пожалуй, любопытно посмотреть, решится ли человек выполнить распоряжение без помощи техники.

Три секунды, четыре, пять, шесть… Джеймс решился.

Он медленно встал на четвереньки, широко раздвинув колени, смочил слюной указательный палец и дотронулся до своего ануса. Спок, стремясь выяснить больше, вытянул руку вперед – хаос, царящий в сознании человека, обеспечивал легкий доступ к чувственной информации и воспоминаниям. 

Конкретно эти действия Джеймс проделывал раньше. И сам, и с женщинами, и дважды – с мужчинами (альтернативной версии себя Спок среди них не обнаружил). Он не испытывал брезгливости или отвращения, лишь стыд, но стыд был следствием возбуждения, которое, в свою очередь, было следствием непривычной откровенности позиции, в которой он оказался перед (чужим!) первым офицером, и… 

Интересно. Спок удостоверился, что изначально трактовал поведение Джеймса верно: не увидев иного пути, тот воспользовался талантом управлять своим телом и умело разыграл готовность. Но теперь он не притворялся, или почти не притворялся. Откровенность перед самим собой, нарушение некой приватной моральной нормы – вот он, основной источник стыдливого возбуждения. 

Спок понял, что сжал свободную руку в кулак, и немедленно разорвал связь. Настолько сильная доза резко заставила его кровь гореть, тщательно выстроенные щиты – начать рушиться. Этот капитан даже на эмоциональном уровне оперировал незнакомыми Споку понятиями и необъяснимыми чувствами.

– Быстрее, – прорычал Спок, не желая скрывать нетерпение. – Не дразни меня. Если ты рассчитываешь на боль, Джеймс, ты на правильном пути.

Джеймс мгновенно послушался: развел пальцы в стороны, растягивая себя. Вздрогнул – видимо, удерживать тело в нужной позиции на одной руке стало слишком сложно, поэтому он опустился лицом на подушку. Спок едва различил его стон, заглушенный плотной тканью, и не выдержал: 

– Это поможет тебе. Опусти руку. – Он всегда носил зонд на поясе рядом с агонайзером в специально нашитом отделении: капитан имел привычку провоцировать его на секс в самые неожиданные моменты, но главное – он не мог допустить огласки. Слишком дорожил удобной должностью первого офицера, не хотел рисковать здоровьем капитана, а использование зонда снижало риск нанесения ему тяжелой травмы. – Расслабь мышцы. 

Зонд по слюне вошел легко. Чужой Джеймс, к счастью, быстро догадался о его назначении, и Споку пришлось вытянуть руки по швам, чтобы избежать искушения коснуться раньше задуманного: этот удивительный человек без дополнительных напоминаний протолкнул зонд поглубже, а потом обернулся через плечо, улыбнулся ярко и сиплым, возбужденным голосом пробормотал:

– Спок. Ты так и собираешься смотреть?

Спок вдруг понял, что до последнего момента не ожидал послушания. Не рассчитывал, что капитан сочтет этот путь наиболее выгодным. Или это – очередная хитрость?

Джеймс испытывал очевидный дискомфорт от очистки зондом, ощущения были непривычными, но у него, несмотря на эмоциональный хаос, хватало сил игриво отвечать. И ответ его попал в цель. Спок смотрел жадно, впитывал каждую деталь, потому что прежде нужно было полностью сосредотачиваться на том, чтобы не упустить скользкую, подлую жертву; этот Джеймс отказывался быть жертвой, он подставлялся сам, незаметно для Спока преодолел внутренний барьер и теперь отдавался возбуждению с тем же упорством, с которым прежде сопротивлялся. 

Спок взялся за свой член и слегка надавил пальцем на головку, собирая менее обильную, но более густую, чем у человека, естественную смазку. Было бы нелогично не воспользоваться единственным, возможно, шансом насладиться податливостью сексуального партнера сполна.

– Меня в целом устраивает роль наблюдателя, – хрипло ответил он. – Теперь я хочу посмотреть, как ты готовишь меня. Не вынимай зонд. Повернись и открой рот. 

Джеймс подчинился без задержек. Все так же, на четвереньках, развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и посмотрел на Спока снизу вверх (Спок отметил, что зрачки его расширены в соответствии с повышенным уровнем адреналина в крови). 

Споку все еще казалось, что он упускает главную причину безоговорочного подчинения. Разумеется, сопротивление было нелогичным, но Джеймс – даже этот Джеймс – не производил впечатления существа, руководствующегося в подобных ситуациях логикой. Однако он каким-то образом сумел отсечь (не спрятать, а именно отсечь) часть смешанных эмоций, и Спок слышал лишь жадное, яркое любопытство до новых ощущений. Единственный раз ему довелось считать подобное со своего капитана – в ту секунду, что тот впервые ступил на мостик Энтерпрайза.

Он взял Джеймса двумя пальцами за подбородок и надавил на челюсть, округляя удобно губы. Почувствовал нервное движение горла – человек сглотнул слюну, готовясь принять член. Напомнил себе: не держать. Не обязательно. Над этим Джеймсом контроль можно – и нужно – установить и так. 

С удовольствием погладив гладко выбритую щеку, он кивком указал:

– Возьми. Ублажи меня ртом.

Джеймс коснулся губами головки. Спок проигнорировал вспышку удовольствия, не опускал пальцы, внимательно отслеживал сознание, ожидая опасной интимной атаки, но ее не последовало: Джеймс принял его мягко, осторожно. И почти сразу приступил к выполнению приказа – двинулся вперед, насаживаясь ртом, всосал член. Поразительно влажно. Слюна в сочетании со стимуляцией намеренно напряженных губ оказывала чрезвычайно возбуждающий эффект. 

В следующую секунду Джеймс застонал, и Спок бессильно уронил руку – слишком яркими оказались чужие впечатления от вкуса, запаха и осязания нечеловеческого органа. И Джеймс уже представлял себе, как Спок возьмет его. 

Очевидно, реакция не осталась незамеченной. Джеймс обрел подобие уверенности: несколько раз повторил движение, увеличил амплитуду, установил ритм. И продолжил издавать сдавленные стоны горлом. 

Руки Спока задрожали. Пробужденные инстинкты подсказывали овладеть согласным партнером, как завоеванной в бою вулканской женщиной. Быстрый, мягкий, непредсказуемый язык, растянутые в тугое кольцо губы, аудиальная демонстрация ответного возбуждения доставляли безумное удовольствие. Своему Джеймсу Спок не решался вставить член в рот – риск быть оцарапанным или укушенным был слишком высок.

Боги, как же сильно этот странный, немыслимый человек хочет его! Страсть, сравнимая с бурлящей кровью вулканца, ударила в голову, стоило Споку взять Джеймса за горло. 

Спок, более не сдерживаясь, зарычал. Он не имел привычки врать себе: не раз он представлял, как сдавит пальцы слишком сильно, сломит хрупкую шею – и навсегда войдет в историю Империи как капитан, не просто убивший предшественника, но и сумевший сделать его своей постельной игрушкой. Сейчас, впрочем, эта фантазия лишь коротко мелькнула и угасла; не хватало мысленных ресурсов. 

Он переместил одну руку на растрепанный затылок и резко натянул райский рот на себя, вбился в неподготовленную глотку. 

– Руки за спину, – прошипел он предупреждающе, так же резко откатывая член назад, заставляя человека переключиться с инстинктивного сопротивления удушению на более сильный инстинкт вдохнуть. – Извлеки зонд и продолжай растягивать себя.

Джеймс, не выпуская изо рта член, неуклюже сполз с кровати на пол – Спок позволил ему смену позы, отстраненно понимая, что так человеку будет удобнее дотянуться до ануса. Уловил дискомфорт и напряжение – слюна почти высохла, зонд был запрограммирован лишь на очистку, и Джеймс вновь боролся с собственным телом пальцами. Спок уцепился за знакомое – боль! – и усилил хватку на затылке, заставил распутный рот принять его еще глубже, чем прежде. 

Рискованный эксперимент оборачивался против него. Нужно вернуться к первичной цели – использовать, взять, обозначить контроль любым способом. Но для этого требовалось прервать контакт рук с гладкой, потной кожей. Сильная, человеческая часть Спока (как, впрочем, и скованная логикой истинно-вулканская) наотрез отказывалась выполнять приказ разума. 

Десять секунд, двадцать, тридцать…

Игрушка. Кукла. Дешевая орионская шлюха. 

Спок не знал, говорит это вслух или лишь про себя – ему дополнительная, тем более вербальная, стимуляция не требовалась. Возможно, эти эпитеты перетекали к нему из подсознания Джеймса. Он не мог остановиться, никак не мог насытиться непривычным удовольствием, жалкими звуками боли из разорванного горла, отрешенной пустотой чужих мыслей; он весь превратился в жар, влажный и обволакивающий, как земной туман. Туман... Густой. Белый. Расслабленный, не заполненный ничем. Разум Джеймса будто отключился – Спок и от своего капитана улавливал отголоски подобного состояния, но не доверял ни себе, ни ему достаточно, чтобы исследовать это явление.

Боги, что это? Прекрасная, идеальная, нерушимая пустота, невыразимый экстаз полного сосредоточения на… 

И вдруг – из тумана – луч солнца. Слабый, но яркий после долгого, затягивающего полумрака.

Вырабатываемые годами рефлексы одержали победу: контроль над жаждой впитать как можно больше незнакомых эмоций восстановился при первом же сигнале об угрозе.

Джеймс сопротивлялся! Схватился одной рукой за запястье, второй пытался оттолкнуть бедра. Странно, но ярости Спок не почувствовал: только новую волну уважения и восхищения тем, насколько хорошо этот человек понимает свое тело. Слишком сильное, небывалое удовольствие – следовательно, недостаток контроля – следовательно, опасность.

Он остановил член у самых губ, все еще раскрытых податливо, и замер, удерживая железной хваткой шею. Посмотрел прямо в яркие из-за выступивших слез глаза. И улыбнулся уголками губ. Пусть мальчик попробует освободиться, если хочет.

Джеймс смотрел на него тяжелым, усталым, но пронзительным взглядом.

– Не смей делать так больше.

– Это приказ, капитан? – Спок, продолжая улыбаться, приподнял бровь.

– Можете считать это приказом, коммандер. Не советую испытывать меня на прочность. Вы же знаете, что бывает с моими врагами?

Бравада. Чистейшая человеческая бравада: Джеймс испытал не меньший шок от необъяснимого очищения сознания, и теперь, недюжинным усилием воли вернув себе способность мыслить, срывал гнев. 

– Мы уже враги, капитан, – Спок провел набухшей головкой по заплаканной щеке, смешивая влагу. – И до сих пор каждая попытка испытать вас на прочность оканчивалась удовлетворяющим оргазмом. Сейчас я вас отпущу, вы ляжете на постель и разведете широко в стороны ноги. Подставитесь мне, как подставлялись дюжины раз. И скоро начнете умолять меня не останавливаться. Предлагаете иной сценарий? Сэр.

– А иначе что? – спросил Джеймс, сощурившись. – Убьете меня, мистер Спок?

– Никак нет, сэр. Меня не прельщает соитие с партнером, находящимся без сознания, – Спока изрядно забавляла эта перепалка. Активные разговоры в процессе акта были так же новы, как оральный секс, к тому же, обеспечивали столь необходимую сейчас передышку. – Я продолжу удерживать и распалять ваше тело до тех пор, пока вы не примете изложенную мной манеру поведения. На данном этапе это отнимет приблизительно восемь минут и двадцать три секунды.

– Интересно, как вы произвели расчеты, коммандер, – Джеймс плохо контролировал себя. Его голос вследствие многократных проникновений в глотку стал хриплым, пенис – Спок насмешливо приподнял брови, осмотрев по-прежнему скрытый брюками пах – пребывал в состоянии эрекции, а также Джеймс неизбежно возвращался взглядом к члену Спока и, казалось, не замечал, что раз в пять секунд облизывает губы. – В любом случае, боюсь, я буду вынужден вас разочаровать.

Великолепно. Искренняя, не постановочная и при этом лишенная реальной (для Спока) угрозы борьба. Проанализировать новую информацию можно будет позже, а сейчас самое время еще раз проверить изобретательность этого капитана.

– Помните, что случилось в последний раз, когда вы бросили мне подобный вызов, сэр? – вкрадчиво спросил Спок. И тут же, в противовес ласковому тону, потянул человека вверх, заставил встать на ноги, прижался вплотную телом к телу, намеренно убирая руки с опасных точек – просто обнял за талию крепко, накрыл ладонью округлую ягодицу, с удовольствием вжался членом в член. – Помните, сэр? – повторил он, когда расстояние между их губами сократилось до полутора сантиметров.

Вместо ответа Джеймс поцеловал его. Ловушка была примитивной, такой ход – самым логичным, но, хотя Спок этого и ожидал, прикосновение губ все равно вызвало в нем сильный эмоциональный отклик. Вспомнился давний подслушанный разговор его капитана Кирка с главврачом МакКоем. Речь шла о том, что орионским шлюхам под страхом смерти запрещалось целовать клиентов в рот: слишком велик природный соблазн не ограничивать выработку гормона, отвечающего за подчинение несчастного мужчины. Правительство не могло допустить прецедента, чтобы не рисковать значительной частью экономики планеты. 

И в данном случае поцелуй был неважен как акт – скорее, как символ: Спок уловил, как Джеймс признал поражение и перешел к интересной, пассивной, контратаке. До сих пор Спок делал непривычные для него ходы, а теперь Джеймс вернулся на знакомую территорию, и Спок позволил ему дерзкие, умелые движения языка. В ответ он вдавил два пальца в едва растянутый анус по подсохшей слюне и провернул, используя их как тяговый крюк, чтобы привлечь расслабленное тело еще выше и ближе.

Джеймс застонал и послушно приподнялся на цыпочки. Спок читал четкое, вызванное жаждой и паникой: «Нельзя – хочу – время – риск – люди – нельзя – хочу – Спок! – нет выбора – поздно – время – хочу».

– Спок, – пробормотал Джеймс (вслух его имя звучало почти так же, как в мыслях). – Ну, давай же.

Страх и предвкушение – на сей раз без примеси расчета. Знакомый оттенок эмоции. 

Спок невольно вспомнил, как впервые овладел своим Джеймсом. Человеческая половина его сознания хранила воспоминание, как военный трофей: нетерпеливые позывы вскипающей крови, иррациональный гнев, ненависть к прорывающейся наружу вулканской слабости; неуклюжий, но быстрый взлом систем навигатора, курс на Вулкан; агонайзер и меч в руках Сулу, чувство глубокого удовлетворения, когда удалось рассечь висок начальника безопасности его же оружием; вмятины от кулаков на внутренней обшивке каюты, удвоение охраны, попытка связаться ментально с Т'Принг (неудачная: женщина намеренно игнорировала зов), боль, снова гнев, возбуждение, ненависть. А потом – сильный, яркий образ Джеймса Кирка на внутренней стороне век: стук в дверь.

Было глупо со стороны капитана оставлять охрану снаружи, но Спок лишь много дней спустя задумался о том, не был ли такой опрометчивый шаг сделан намеренно. Подсознательно, возможно… «Я знаю, какое у вас дело на Вулкане, мистер Спок. Найдите любую шлюху на корабле и трахайте ее. Но я не позволю изменять курс Энтерпрайза без моего ведома». Забавно, но до этих слов Спок даже не задумывался о том, чтобы справить свою нужду здесь. Кирк рассчитывал напугать и пристыдить его заявлением о том, что он в курсе настолько интимных подробностей вулканской анатомии, и, возможно, в любое другое время Спок оценил бы угрозу, но тогда было его Время – неодолимая жажда крови, тела, одинокого, отвергнутого разума соединиться с чужим. И подходящий разум находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки: слабый человек, неспособный оказать достойное сопротивление логически или физически, и при этом – приз, достойный усилий, потраченных на завоевание. Идеальный трофей для истинного Вулканца, единственный на всем проклятом корабле. 

Бесконечно далекий и вечно близкий. Джеймс. («Не смей называть меня так! Спок!»)

Спок пытался предупредить его. Заставить его уйти. Он не хотел убивать капитана, занимать его кресло, раскрывать команде падальщиков во главе с МакКоем свою тайну. Но капитан не отступал; Спок знал, что он не отступит. «Я не уйду, пока ты не разблокируешь компьютер, течная вулканская сука».

Они дрались. Драка стимулировала кровь. Спок оттащил отчаянно сопротивляющегося Джеймса в душевую, надеясь хотя бы подготовить его, тем самым увеличив шансы не только на выживание, но и на сокрытие последствий. Джеймс сделал вид, что готов исполнить приказ раздеться – тогда Спок и узнал о хранящемся в сапоге лезвии. Еще несколько минут – и Спок не смог бы отразить удар вовремя, получил бы нож в сердце вместо легкой царапины. Он чудом не сломал Джеймсу запястье ответным выпадом. 

Страх, беспомощность, громкая брань. Угрозы. Наконец Джеймс поверил, что у него остались считанные минуты на попытку облегчить себе участь; Спок в полузабытьи смотрел, как его гордый капитан вертится на четвереньках в душевой кабине. Загнанный взгляд прямо в глаза снизу вверх – и осознание, что эта ситуация будоражит человека против его воли. 

Спок до сих пор не мог насытиться этим чувством, вырванным насильно из ослабленного разума – коротким, едва уловимым моментом, когда страх перетекает в возбуждение, беспомощность – в смирение. Поразительно, что Кирк из абсолютно иной вселенной по абсолютно иным личным причинам продемонстрировал в точности такую же реакцию. 

Спок вспомнил еще одну деталь – еще одну позицию, если быть точным, – которую не имел ранее возможности исследовать.

– Хорошо, Джеймс, – кивнул он, коротко прикусив нижнюю губу человека. Отстранился, сел на кровать. Полюбовался три секунды порозовевшим от возбуждения, нетерпения и стыда лицом. И огладил еще раз свой член по всей длине, намеренно привлекая к нему внимание, насмешливо приподнял бровь: – Садитесь, капитан.

Глаза Джеймса округлились, когда тот понял, что Спок имеет в виду. Способность играть лицом покинула его, и Спок слушал жадно: мгновение неуместной паники, превалирующее, несмотря ни на что, возбуждение, и соблазн просто… Попробовать. Нет, не так: взять. Взять что-то, чего хотелось так долго, и не представлялось реальным получить.

Поразительно.

Джеймс стоял над ним, упираясь ладонями в плечи для опоры, и медлил. Тянул время.

Спок почувствовал вспышку гнева. Он наконец смог опознать чуждое окружающим его гуманоидам качество: готовность к самопожертвованию. Этот капитан смирился со своим положением в первую очередь потому, что счел нейтрализацию одной из ключевых фигур чужой вселенной и выигрыш дополнительного времени для коммандера Скотта более важными, чем сохранение собственного достоинства. Однако приносящий Споку такое удовольствие эмоциональный парадокс определенно имел место. Желание отдаться было не менее искренним, чем желание вернуться домой. 

Из анализа мотивов человека следовал дальнейший анализ собственных. Спок играл с альтернативным Джеймсом не из естественного садизма и даже не из научного интереса; он провоцировал мало изученные реакции, верно, но не человеческие. Любопытство и в то же время неуверенность; сомнения, паранойя из самозащиты – и, одновременно, животные страсти. Борьба инстинкта с рефлексом, эмоции – со здравым смыслом. И последнее, самое нелогичное – готовность на определенные личные жертвы и ради цели, и ради другого, близкого по ряду параметров существа. 

Он понимал этого человека. Лучше, чем был готов признать.

– Это был приказ, сэр, – уточнил он хрипло.

Джеймс посмотрел на него в упор, будто обладал латентными телепатическими способностями, и следующий его жест заставил член Спока дернуться в нетерпении – он щедро облизнул ладонь и, потянувшись назад, обвил сухой горячий ствол пальцами. Создавал иллюзию дополнительной подготовки. 

Потом он вернул руку на плечо Спока, облизнул губы, пробуя едва заметно пошевелить бедрами, и остановился, почувствовав, как головка члена уперлась в его анус; Спок получил новую порцию любимого эмоционального коктейля, когда Джеймс слегка прогнулся в спине, притираясь пахом к его животу. Он помедлил еще несколько секунд, словно надеялся, что у него отберут контроль, просто натянут одним резким движением (что казалось заманчивым, но в планы Спока не входило), и, смирившись, начал опускаться. 

Из его горла вырвался ломаный звук, от которого еще ярче вспыхнули щеки: он заскулил. 

Споку пришлось сжать зубы, чтобы не заглушать его собственными стонами. Он отсчитывал каждый вдох и выдох, каждый жалобный всхлип, концентрировался на аудиальном, чтобы абстрагироваться от тактильного: сексуальный акт без щитов со стороны Джеймса был похож на прицельную ментальную атаку, от которой Спок не был готов защищаться.

Он сидел, держа спину прямо, как во время имперского трибунала, и сдавливал руками мягкую поверхность постели – если бы он позволил себе хотя бы долю секунды прикосновения к ерзающему неуклюже телу, он рисковал сломать капитану тазовые кости. Чистое физическое удовольствие было сравнимо с тем, что он испытывал обычно при проникновении, но существенное снижение самоконтроля – обоих участников процесса – многократно усиливало ощущения.

Мягкий. Это слово раньше приходило ему в голову для описания капитана Кирка только в применении к отдельным его органам; сейчас, когда безвольное, вымотанное непривычной болью тело опиралось на него всем весом, он не смог сдержаться и озвучил характеристику сиплым шепотом в раскрасневшуюся, мокрую шею:

– Мягкий. Такой мягкий.

С усилием разжав пальцы, он переместил руки на ссутулившуюся спину и провел ими вверх-вниз, не приказывая на этот раз, но побуждая расслабиться, когда Джеймс будет к этому готов. Слово по-прежнему срывалось с языка, минуя зов логики: «Мягкий».

Вербальная стимуляция оказывала довольно сильное воздействие: Джеймс вновь заскулил, прогнулся, подчиняясь настойчивым ладоням, и зашептал, откидывая голову назад:

– Спок. Спок, Господи, Спок. Пожалуйста. 

Спок смутно понимал, о чем он просит, но не понимал, почему. 

Ломать. Насиловать. Гнуть под себя. Мучить. Все, что Спок любил проделывать со своим Джеймсом... Не перестало казаться привлекательным, просто в данном конкретном случае потеряло актуальность. Остался только общий знаменатель – овладевать. Элемент завоевания исчез, баланс контроля сместился (отчасти вследствие выбранной позы). Полуосознанное решение Джеймса высказать просьбу являлось результатом личных ощущений, а не действий со стороны. Спока шокировала сила собственного желания не в последнюю очередь потому, что прежде ему казалось скучным брать несопротивляющуюся жертву.

Сменить позицию. Эта слишком… Слишком… 

Факт: Джеймс просит его перехватить инициативу. Причина? Вероятно, та же: при текущем раскладе концентрация испытываемых эмоций многократно превышает комфортный (даже для человека) уровень. 

Потребовалось три секунды, чтобы встать, опрокинуть Джеймса на кровать, вбиться в едва растянутый канал на полную длину. Спок зажмурился на выходе, но тут же заставил себя продолжать смотреть – без отвлекающих факторов кровь начинала кипеть почти болезненно. Взгляд упал на приоткрытый, перекошенный рот, и захотелось прокусить его, увидеть иноземное красное, чтобы развеять зеленое марево перед глазами. Слух наполняли стоны и рваное дыхание. Мягкий, боги, и слабый, но при этом такой же жадный, на одной волне, всегда – на одной волне, не важно, откуда он родом. «Джим. Зови меня Джим».

Нет. Джеймс. Нужно вернуть его. Необходимо.

– Держись за меня, – бессмысленно прорычал он, ускоряясь.

Джеймс стонал и кричал под ним, извивался, вздергивал бедра навстречу ударам, пытаясь получить удовольствие со всех сторон. Через какое-то время ему удалось найти нужный ритм, и вскоре Спок зафиксировал его оргазм – вымученный, острый, непривычный, немного стыдный (по-видимому, пачкать семенем одежду изнутри считалось у человеческих мужчин дурным тоном); Спок продолжил двигаться, наслаждаясь всхлипами и ощущением ослабевшей хватки на плечах. 

Момент разрядки подступал медленно, неохотно, и катализатором в конечном итоге послужил голос Джеймса – тихое, срывающееся, обращение на выдохе: «Спок». 

Он очнулся, когда игнорировать перемену в ритме сердца и дыхания Джеймса стало совсем невозможно. Он никогда не отключал мысли так надолго – обычно его капитан, достигнув оргазма, быстро приходил в себя и возвращался к попыткам сбросить его: кусался, царапался, громко ругался запрещенными в половине изученных систем выражениями. А этот человек позволил ему насладиться спариванием до самого конца.

Кровь удовлетворенно, благодарно гудела в венах, и, хотя усталости Спок не испытывал как таковой, организм требовал дать всем мускулам расслабиться. Остаточные сокращения мышц вокруг не опавшего до конца члена раздражали, но неприятными не являлись, в отличие от мысли о том, чтобы покинуть уютное тело. 

Нужно уходить. Он и так получил больше информации, чем рассчитывал. И не только о пришельце из чужой вселенной. 

Он начал вставать и пораженно замер: Джеймс все еще обнимал его руками и ногами, и при попытке отстраниться оказал едва заметное сопротивление, будто бы непроизвольно стремился удержать. 

Он спокойным, лишенным страстной резкости секса, движением взял Джеймса за локти и опустил его руки. Шаг назад дался с куда большим трудом – из раскрытого ануса потянулась нить загустевающей на прохладном воздухе спермы, желание втолкнуть ее обратно пальцами, членом или языком было почти инстинктивным. 

Спок отвернулся, застегивая брюки. Самодовольно любоваться истерзанным, расслабленным телом он мог бы часами, но… Не этим телом, нет. 

Уже у самой двери, удостоверившись, что голос не выдаст его потрясенного состояния, он сказал: 

– Я полагаю, имеет смысл немедленно запросить отчет коммандера Скотта, Джим.


End file.
